North Wind
by Shinning Venus
Summary: ::NOT SLASH:: This is a story about a girl who lost her past... she will, and must do anything to get it back...including turning the time ? R&R please!


Chapter 1.

Ironic

"Albus, She will be nothing but trouble!" 

It was a lovely autumn evening. The wind is not too cold and the evening sun is warming the old stone castle with its last rays for the d ay. Most of the Students of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry are outside, absorbing the fresh air, forgetting all about tests, homework, and detention. The same goes to the teachers, and even Professor Snape who usually spend his time in his dungeon is taking a small walk by the lake, and cutting some points of course.   

"Verenia, I have my reason."

Verenia Orlae is quite young if you looked into her face. Only several people knew how old she really is.  She kept her life and secrets well hidden, trusting only 1 man, Albus Dumbledore, and living peacefully in her small house in the middle of China. She's hoping that she could celebrate her 130th birthday alone next Wednesday, but things happened and she must have one unpleasant flight on a muggle airplane from China to London. 

And now, forgetting about her birthday, forgetting about the cool breeze outside, she must face one of her worst nightmare.

Albus take everything too calmly and Verenia hated it. She knew that Albus is wise, clever and what ever you say, still, are people supposed to be calm when they're talking about someone's death and that man or woman's child?  Verenia is stressed, one moment she's sipping her green tea, next minute she received that her sister died, and the next minute she found out that she was the legal guardian of her sister's daughter. She swore,  any other news, and she will have one nice heart attack. 

" To hell with your reason, Albus! I simply can't have a 5-year-old girl running around my house!" Verenia shouted again. Her green tea is forgotten and the cup is hanging dangerously over the edge of her fingers.  

Albus smirked and said ,"It seems you haven't lose your 'I-hate-children' attitude. But just this is your niece; I bet you can hold your temper for a bit. Beside, if she doesn't end up with you, she will end up in the orphanage, having another hard time, and might be murdered by a deatheater if she was found"

"Hard time ? Murdered by deateater? What are you talking about Albus?" ask Verenia with a small sigh. She's tired of all of this. 

Albus' grin is totally swept away and some twinkle in his eyes disappeared. Verenia start holding her breath which ended up soon because she really can't hold her breath longer than 30 seconds but Albus finally spoke

"I'm afraid that Anna remember most of what happened that night. " Albus said quietly . Verenia sighed and said "What happened Albus? You keep changing the topic whenever I ask it. Now on with it."

Albus chewed his lower lip for a minute but then he sighed and said "Venus is murdered by DeathEaters"

"yes, I know that" Verenia said impatiently. Albus smiles weakly and said, "Yes, I believe you did. Now, I don't really know what happened because it seems that ministry is covering this story up with the longbottom's attack . . . "

That will do. Verenis'a temper whet sky high and the forgotten tea cup fell into the floor and shattered into pieces

 "I DON'T BLOODY CARE ABOUT THE LONGBOTTOMS!!! WHAT-HAPPENED-TO-MY-SISTER ?" shouted Verenia.  

Fawkes the Phoenix yelped in surprise and Verenia flinched in her own surprise. Albus was now leaning to the chair, looking very amused and stroking his long beard. Verenia take a deep breathe and muttered "sorry" in a very small squeaky voice

"no, no, it's alright." Albus said with a small chuckle. Verenia blushed to one of the broken porcelain and said "I, err, broke your teacup. Really sorry."

Albus laughed and said "Verenia, we're wizards and witches! All we need is just one simple spell so stop worrying! Reparo!"

The glass returned to its actual shape and Verenia hold it as tight as possible. Her blush is fading and she looks up at him again,"What happened to my sister, Albus ?'

Albus sighed and said, "I'm afraid that someone manage to track her location in London."

"yes, yes, it got to be like that" verenia said with a small nod. Her impatient attitude returned and now she's tapping her fingers to the cup. Albus smiles at her act and continued his explanation

"It's been 3 deatheaters. Anna only remembered 2 of them. But . . . Verenia, I believe you know Severus Snape ?"

Verenia glared the old man and said "Albus, if you're going to change to topic. . . again. . . please don't. but yes, I know him. Greasy haired guy, doing really well in potions and dark arts, a deatheater but never have any problems with the ministry"

"no, no, I'm not going to change the topic. Severus' here, teaching potions for the last 6 years." Said Albus. He stroked the beard like he's considering whether he should continue. Finally, he stood up and said "Maybe you should talk to him"

verenia snorted and said "you're changing the topic indeed. What can I get from a junior deatheater? How to use the killing curse? You know me, Albus"

Albus rolled her eyes and muttered curse under his breath quietly. Verenia smirked and said "So, Albus, back to business please ?"

Albus nodded and said "we're still in business. Would you come with me ?"

Verenia puted and muttered "You did it again . . ."

"no I'm not. I will explain everything as we walk to the dungeon"

"The Dungeon ? You left my niece in the dungeon with that overgrown bat???"

"Verenia he is not an Overgrown bat" Said Dumbledore with a frown

"Yeah, but he weak black, he's pale, he's thin, he's. . . "

  
"whatever Verenia"

~*~

The little girl's small eyes fluttered open and she eyed the man in front of him suspiciously. The young man start fidgeting nervously and said "Uh, Hello Anna."

Anna frowned and said "Uncle Severus, I thought I tell you to go to sleep."

"yes, but I'm not sleepy" Severus said with a small smile "Nice sleep ?"

"No" Anna said quietly, "I got nightmares"

Severus sighed a bit and pulled the girl into his arms. Anna holds the man's neck and said "uncle Severus, you smell"

Severus let a small laugh escaped from his throat and said "Well, I haven't taking a bath lately. I'm a bit busied with you."

Anna smirked and said "Yeah, I'm one adorable princess isn't it ? Daddy used to say that I am"

Severus smirked and said "Yeah you're adorable little devil . . . I can't really believe he say that"

Anna pouted but seeing Severus' grin, she grinned too and wrapped her small amrs around his neck. Severus stood up and kissed her hair. He never feels as bad as now. In the matter of fact, this is the worst feeling he ever have in his life. He's destroying something small, something innocent.

He's destroying her from inside while she seems to trust him perfectly. He tighten his huh like he's not letting go of her. 

He intended to do so. . .  unless. . .  

"How sentimental"

Severus spun around , tightening his grip on Anna's waist and muttered "Verenia"

Verenia nodded coolly and said "Snape."

Anna gives Verenia small smile and said "Hello, do you teach here too?"

Verenia raised on of her eyebrows and said "Are you Anna Walkers?"

Anna nodded vigorously and Verenia smiles quietly. She do look a lot like mother except her eyes. Ruby Red instead of pale blue. Verenia stroked the girl's cheek with her elegant hand and said "No wonder you're so sentimental with her Severus. She's pretty. I hope you did nothing to her."

Severus scowled and said "Verenia, she's too young to hear everything."

Verenia looks up and locked her gaze with Severus' eyes. Severus glared back and said " I did do it to her. But you know my reason . . . "

"Reason? There's no reason Severus. Let go of her. She's coming with me." Retorted Verenia coolly. Anna gave both of them a worried glance and said "um, what's wrong?"

None of them answered her. Verenia and Severus are too busy glaring at each other. But then Severus broke the eye contact and said, "She's not going."

"And who are you? Her legal guardian?" Verenia said with a cold smile "Give her to me Severus"

"no! You have no right to!"

"Severus!"

The looks back and found Dumbledore approaching calmly. Severus nodded curtly and said "Headmaster"

Dumbledore smiles warmly at him and said, "Good evening Severus. How is Anna ?"

"I can talk by myself, Uncle Albus" said Anna with a pout. Albus laughed and said "then, how are you ?"

"I'm great! I mean, I don't feel hurt anymore and Uncle Severus has been here all time until he forgot to take a bath and smell like dongkey. . . "

"What ?" 

",. . . and then I have another visitor, although I didn't know her name. . . " 

" I don't smell like a dongkey" frowned Severus. Verena grinned and said "Anna, my name is Verenia Orlae. I'm your mother's big sister."

Anna's eyes turn wide and said "you're my aunt ?"

Verenia nodded and said "yes. I never see you before and I have to say that you're indeed turning into a very lovely girl like your mother."

Anna blushed and muttered "Thank you"

Severus snorted and said "Now, what do you mean you're going to take her away ?"

Albus sighed and said "I'm sorry Severus, but you're not her legal guardian"

Severus sat on the bed, stroking Anna's back quietly. He looks down for a minute. Is it wise enough? Has Verenia know? He and give all of the a desperate glance

"Albus, I raped her."

Albus nodded sadly and said "but you didn't mean it"  
  


"I don't care! I have to take her!" Shouted Severus. Anna squirmed and pulled away from Severus a bit. But Severus didn't even look at her. He only lacked her glared with verenia. She sighed and said "Severus, you may meet her if you wish, but do think. You're young, single, a teacher with huge responsibility. You can't take care of her!"

"Oh yes I can!" Shouted Severus. 

"How ? How are you going to taking care of her while you're teaching? And how are you going to hide her ? You're a –"

"Verenia!" Albus said loudly. Verenia stopped with her words and looks down. Her emotion's flooding her body and how she wished she could have a cup of tea. . . or something stronger.

Anna start glancing everyone in the room worriedly and sunk in the mattress. She doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't want to know. All sudden, she start feeling sleepy and wanting nothing but a warm wool blankets on her.  

Severus spin on his heel and said "Albus, you decide."

Albus smiles cheerfully and said "Very Well."

~End Of Chapter 1~

Disclaimer: I only own Anna and Verenia ;)


End file.
